my dark universe
by Lyly Ford
Summary: Fin s3 avec quelques spoilers s4, Principalement sur Elena et sa transition en tant que vampire. (basée sur des spoilers de l'époque, complètement différent de la s4 déjà diffusée !)
1. Transition difficile

_**Je pensais l'avoir posté sur ffnet depuis le temps lol donc bon comme vous le voyez cela date vu que nous sommes actuellement à la s7 de tvd ^^**_

 _ **c'était mon idée en fonction des spoilers que nous avions sur Elena et sa transition en vampire :)**_

* * *

 _ **My dark universe**_

Résumé : fin s3 avec quelques spoilers s4, Principalement sur Elena et sa transition en tant que vampire.

 _Disclaimer : les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à LJ Smith._

 _ **Chapitre 1 : transition difficile**_

Elle était là dans cette eau glacée, sentant sa vie la quitter. Elle avait accomplie ce qu'elle devait : sauver une vie. Mourir était à la fois une délivrance et une pénitence pour elle. Délivrance car elle n'aurait plus à avoir peur pour la vie de ses amis, délivrance car elle avait toujours été un fardeau pour eux et pénitence car en même temps elle les abandonnait, elle ne pourrait plus revoir Stefan et lui dire qu'elle l'aimait toujours, elle ne pourrait plus revoir Damon et essayer d'arranger les choses, regrettant presque aussitôt les paroles qu'elle lui avait dit, brisant son cœur déjà mort depuis tant d'années et elle ne reverrait plus son petit frère, celui qu'elle s'était efforcée à protéger de ce monde. Elle était libre mais pas si sereine que cela.

Sa dernière pensée fut pour ses parents, elle allait enfin les revoir et demander pardon.

* * *

-Je devais l'aider Damon, elle avait besoin de moi, Expliqua Meredith, au vampire plein de colère.

Damon la regarda interdit puis posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules, meurtrissant quelques peu la pauvre jeune femme.

-Qu'as-tu fait ?

La doctoresse plongea son regard dans le sien et avoua d'une voix déterminée :

-Je lui ai donné ton sang.

* * *

Elena ouvrit subitement les yeux, elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans une morgue. Comment pouvait-elle être ici ? Etait-ce l'entrée du paradis ou bien de l'enfer ?

-Elena ?

Elle tourna la tête et vit le doux visage de Stefan.

-Stefan, Murmura t-elle, d'une voix enrouée.

Il s'avança vers elle et posa une main sur sa joue, elle réagit à son contact en clignant des yeux et demanda :

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Le vampire baissa les yeux avant de les relever sur la jeune fille et répondit bouleversé :

-Tu es en transition Elena.

-Non…

Elle se recula de lui, complétement effrayée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? L'interrogea t-elle les larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux.

-Je n'ai rien fait Elena, je…tu es morte mais apparemment quelqu'un t'a fait boire du sang de vampire et…

-Et c'était le sexy docteur qui a décidé ça toute seule !

Ils firent volte-face pour trouver Damon dans l'embrassure, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le regard fixait sur Elena. La brunette évita son regard, repensant à leur dernière conversation. Stefan regarda à tour de rôle son frère et la fille qu'il aimait mais ne réussit pas à poser de questions car Meredith entra à son tour et leur proposa de quitter l'hôpital avant le lever du jour. Ils acquiescèrent et Stefan escorta Elena à l'extérieur tandis que Damon échangeait un dernier regard avec le médecin, plein de sous-entendu. Il en voulait à la femme d'avoir sauvé Elena ou plutôt de la voir devenir l'un d'eux…

* * *

Le retour à la maison Gilbert fut éprouvant. Elena sentait l'odeur du sang à chaque pas qu'elle avait fait dans l'hôpital et même au retour dans la voiture, le sang l'appelait dans les rues ou les maisons. Une douce litanie à ses oreilles quémandant sa présence et elle était arrivée à bout de nerfs dans sa chambre, demandant même à rester seule dans le noir.

-Elle ne veut pas boire de sang, Expliqua Stefan en descendant les marches.

-Oh comme je suis surpris petit frère, tu sauves un Quaterback ! Félicitations on en a un de plus sur terre, tu veux que je t'amène un écureuil pour fêter cela ?

Stefan s'installa sur une chaise et se prit la tête entre ses mains.

-Elle m'a demandé de le faire…

-Moi je ne l'aurais pas écouté, peu m'importe qu'elle me haïsse pendant des mois ou des années. Combien de temps va-t-elle cesser de se détester hein ? Tu y as pensé ?

-Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait du sang de vampire dans ses veines, S'écria le plus jeune Salvatore, en tapant des mains sur la table.

-Ça ne change pas que tu as sauvé ce Mutt plutôt qu'elle et c'est ta faute si on en est là !

-Non c'est ma faute à moi, Affirma une voix derrière eux.

Les deux vampires fixèrent le nouvel arrivant, Matt se tenait dans l'entrée, quelques coupures apparentes sur son front mais sa douleur était plus interne que physique.

-Je lui dois la vie et à toi aussi Stefan et même si je ne souhaitais pas ce futur pour Elena…Nous sommes tous d'accord sur un point.

-Et quoi donc Mr Muscle ? S'agaça Damon, en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Elle a besoin de sang et je lui en donnerais.

* * *

Elena était plongée dans le noir total quand elle entendit frapper à la porte. Par réflexe, elle fit comme quand elle était enfant et se cacha sous les couvertures pour faire semblant de dormir, espérant que sa ruse prendrait.

-Tu sais que tu ne m'as jamais eu avec ça, S'exclama une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

Elena releva le drap puis s'assit et croisa le regard affectueux de Matt. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en repensant à leurs enfances. Ils se connaissaient depuis le jardin d'enfants et si aujourd'hui, elle n'envisageait plus la même vie qu'elle avait espéré avoir étant petite fille. Elle n'oubliait pas la tendresse qu'elle éprouvait pour ce garçon blond, son premier amour, son meilleur ami, Matt Donovan tout simplement.

-Je suis tellement désolé Elena, Murmura t-il, bouleversé en lui prenant la main.

La jeune fille tressaillit à ce contact humain, elle pouvait sentir ces veines sous ses doigts fins, ces veines qui appelaient encore ce besoin primaire. D'un geste rageur, elle retira vivement sa main sous la surprise de Matt.

-Tu sais que je n'ai jamais voulu cette vie, Affirma t-elle, en fixant son regard sur le drap.

-Ni moi d'être sauvé de la noyade par la fille que j'ai toujours aimé.

-Matt…Chuchota t-elle, bouleversée en levant les yeux sur lui.

Le jeune homme posa sa main sur sa joue et avoua d'une voix douce :

-Il y a bien longtemps que j'ai fait une croix sur nous deux Elena. Tu as une vie qui t'attend différente de la mienne et tu seras forte Elena. Regarde Caroline, regarde Tyler, ils ont pu survivre et s'adapter. La vie ne se résume pas seulement à ce qu'on s'était imaginé gosse, on ne vivra pas dans une belle maison avec une barrière blanche et un gros chien mais on gardera toujours ce goût de vivre et celui d'aimer aussi.

-Je ne veux pas de cette vie Matt, je ne serais pas forte, j'ai toujours causé pleins de problèmes et…

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire et ajouta sincèrement :

-Et tu as passé ton temps à vouloir protéger les autres et sans cela, je ne serais plus là aujourd'hui pour te le dire. Tu te dois de vivre pour Jeremy, pour tes amis, pour Stefan et Damon aussi, tu dois vivre Elena et je sais que l'expérience ne sera pas la même mais comme tu m'as donné quelque chose d'unique il y a 1.5ans, c'est mon tour de le faire, de faire de toi cette nouvelle femme, cette femme qui m'a sauvé la vie ce soir.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit son ami sortir un couteau et se trancher le poignet. Le sang s'effila de sa blessure et elle ne put s'empêcher de se lécher la lèvre. Matt le remarqua et même si l'idée le répugnait, il présenta son bras à Elena. La jeune fille le regarda incertaine mais un sourire de son ami la rassura, elle déglutit mais son regard fut comme hypnotisé par ses bulles rouges qui s'échappaient du poignet. Elena se pencha lentement et huma le parfum, un parfum qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir s'enivrer mais qui monter à ses narines. D'un geste plutôt brusque, elle s'empara du bras et porta sa bouche sur la blessure. Sa tête ne lui répondait plus, elle vivait uniquement pour ce goût de métal qui parcourait son être, cette odeur enivrante et si délicate, plus rien n'avait de sens pour elle. Sa lèvre accentua la pression sur le bras, le serrant au point qu'elle entendit un bruit d'os à ses oreilles.

-Elena doucement, je crois que tu m'as cassé un muscle, Rigola le blond, en réprimant la douleur lancinante.

Mais Elena ne l'entendait plus, elle ne percevait qu'une chose, ce goût sur ses lèvres, ce cœur qui battait la chamade. Tout à coup, elle se redressa et croisa son regard avec celui de Matt.

-Elena, Murmura t-il, en voyant son amie le fixer avec insistance. Tu sais que tu ressembles vraiment à un prédateur qui…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car elle lui sauta à la gorge et planta ses crocs dans sa chair. Matt poussa un cri et tenta de la repousser mais il ne possédait pas la force vampire de la nouvelle vampire. La jeune créature serra plus fortement le corps contre le sien, sentant son cœur s'affolait, ses veines palpitaient et ce sang, ce nectar qui coulait à flot dans sa gorge qui lui brûlait car elle ne semblait pas rassasier.

-Elena, Murmura Matt, au bord de l'évanouissement.

Ce fut cette voix si faible qui l'arrêta, elle se redressa et regarda avec horreur son ami sous elle, son ami qui lui avait offert son sang et qu'elle s'apprêtait à tuer car sa soif ne s'arrêtait pas. Elena porta une main à ses lèvres puis ses yeux se posèrent sur ses mains tremblantes de couleur rouge vive. La jeune fille sentit les larmes venir à ses yeux et alors que la porte s'ouvrait à grand fracas pour dévoiler Damon et Stefan, elle s'enfuyait dans la nuit noire…


	2. l'appel du sang

_**Chapitre 2 : L'appel du sang**_

Elena n'avait pas supporté leurs regards, ils avaient eu le même, les deux frères avaient partagé ce même regard plein d'effroi et pour une fois, elle n'avait pas pu leur faire face car c'était elle-même, l'auteur de cette peur. Elle fuyait donc, sans s'arrêter, sans se retourner, elle avait pu entendre leurs voix, encore une fois à l'unisson, criant son nom tel un supplice…

La vampire s'effondra sur le sol et pleura, elle était devenue un monstre… Comment pourrait-elle vivre avec cette pensée ?

Une voiture apparut dans l'allée et la jeune femme se redressa pour faire face aux phares, incapable de bouger, elle entendit un bruit de porte qui claque puis un homme s'avança à sa rencontre. Il la fixa avec surprise et inquiétude puis cria un nom et une femme d'âge mûre en sortit. Elle croisa le regard d'Elena et porta une main à ses lèvres pour masquer sa voix mais Elena perçut un cri étouffé et frissonna à cette pensée.

-Mademoiselle, vous vous sentez bien ? Demanda l'homme en posant une main sur son épaule.

Elena porta son attention sur lui et sentit ses yeux changer à nouveau, le vieil homme ouvrit grands les yeux, son désarroi l'avait complétement quitté pour se remplacer par un sentiment d'anxiété, il voulut reculer mais la jeune vampire garda prisonnière sa main et le fixa intensément.

-Vous n'avez pas peur de moi et vous allez rester tranquillement ici…

L'homme resta immobile, l'air complétement perdu.

-Robert ça va, L'interrogea la femme en s'avançant vers l'éclairage plus vif de la rue.

Elena n'attendit pas d'avantage et couru à sa rencontre. La femme poussa un cri de choc mais la vampire fut plus rapide et planta ses crocs dans sa nuque. Elle ressentit ce nouveau plaisir, ce goût puissant qui parcourait son être et ne laisser pas de place au cri strident de la femme qu'elle tenait fermement. Non elle n'entendait rien car les supplications avaient cessés et elle perçut les dernières gouttes de sang qui entrer dans sa gorge puis le corps tomba mollement au sol. Elena se lécha les lèvres puis s'approcha du dit Robert, il n'avait pas bougé, le regard vide de toute expression alors Elena déclara d'une voix sombre :

-Vous avez été attaqué et des voleurs on tuait votre femme et on prit votre voiture, vous ne vous rappelez pas de leurs visages.

Il cligna des yeux et quand il les rouvrit, il se trouvait seul dans la rue et s'élança sur le corps mort de sa femme.

Elena se mit à pleurer alors qu'elle accélérait d'avantage, elle devait partir d'ici rapidement avant qu'elle ne commette un autre meurtre…

* * *

-Laissez-moi le faire, elle aura confiance, elle ne me fera pas de mal, elle…

-Damon ça suffit, il se sent déjà assez mal comme ça, Ordonna Stefan alors que Matt avait les yeux fixés sur le sol, une main posait sur son cou à l'emplacement du pansement.

-Oh il n'a pas assez mal à mon goût, on en serait pas là si MONSIEUR Stefan n'avait pas cherché à sauver la vie d'un FOOTBALLER plutôt que LA SIENNE, S'écria le brun, en agrippant violemment le col de la chemise de son frère.

Stefan et lui se fixèrent longuement puis Damon le relâcha mais leur tourna le dos.

-Je vais la chercher, toi trouves la sorcière et essaye de contacter Wolfy et blondie, ils pourraient peut-être la croiser ou bien la traquer de leur côté Elle ne doit pas être trop loin et puis j'aurais peut-être des traces de son passage, Murmura t-il amèrement.

-Des traces, S'exclama l'humain.

-Des cadavres, Répondit simplement le frère ainé avant de quitter la maison en un éclair.

* * *

Bonnie regarda son portable tandis que TyKlaus en faisait autant.

-Stefan veut nous voir enfin voir Tyler.

-Tu n'iras pas, tu vas t'éloigner de mes amis, Répondit Bonnie en le fixant froidement

-Pourtant tu m'as sauvé sorcière et je suis Tyler Lockwood pour tout le monde. Si je me mets à ignorer mes amis, ça paraitrait étrange non, Assura l'hybride avec un rictus sur le coin des lèvres.

La jeune femme métisse serra les dents puis se reprit et s'approcha du jeune homme d'un air menaçant.

-Je vais aller voir Stefan et je te contacterais pour venir nous rejoindre, pas avant Klaus. Je t'ai sauvé uniquement pour mes amis et je pourrais rapidement changer d'avis et mettre ton esprit dans le corps d'un chien si tu insistes encore.

-Et qui te dit que je n'aurais pas besoin d'un corps vampire pour que tes précieux amis survivent, L'interrogea t-il mi amusé, mi sérieux.

Bonnie ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne put sortir alors elle tourna simplement les talons et quitta l'endroit. TyKlaus soupira, il savait qu'il avait sa vie entre les mains de la sorcière et il n'aimait pas quand il ne contrôlait pas les choses.

-Tyler ?

Il se retourna et croisa le regard affolé de la jeune femme qui le fascinait depuis quelques temps. Sans avoir le temps de pouvoir dire quelque chose, elle se trouvait dans ses bras et ses lèvres sur les siennes…

* * *

Elena eut l'impression qu'elle avait conduit depuis des heures, pourtant elle savait qu'à peine une heure s'était écoulée depuis le second « meurtre »…

Une meurtrière, voilà ce qu'elle était devenue. La jeune vampire avait eu beau entendre cette petite voix dans sa tête lui criant d'arrêter, que Matt était un ami et la femme avait un mari, peut-être même des enfants, elle n'avait pu échapper à cette odeur qui était montée à ses narines, à ce cœur qui palpitait si vite. Son âme l'avait quitté au moment où elle avait accepté du sang…

Alors, elle fuyait, elle ne savait pas où encore mais elle devait être loin de ses amis, loin de Bonnie ou Jeremy et aussi loin des gens qu'elle aimait, ne pouvant accepter leurs regards, leurs mots bienveillants qui lui dirait : « Cela passera, on est tous passé par là un jour ! »

Ils ne mentaient pas elle s'en doutait, Stefan, Damon et Caroline en étaient le bon exemple mais Elena n'avait jamais voulu faire de mal à personne, elle avait toujours sauvé les autres et la perspective qu'elle était maintenant le bourreau la torturait plus qu'autre chose. Elle aurait dû mourir, elle serait en paix, Matt serait triste mais en vie, elle était partie tellement vite qu'elle ne savait pas même s'il avait survécu, son pouls était tellement faible, inaudible…

La jeune femme se prit la tête entre ses mains et essaya de chasser de son esprit ses moments, repensant à quelque chose qu'elle avait découvert une fois sa transition terminée…

Des flashs avaient envahis sa mémoire et elle avait compris que ce n'était pas seulement des flashs mais bien des souvenirs. Souvenirs effacés par…

-Damon, Murmura t-elle, pensivement.

Elle n'arrivait pas à chasser de son esprit cette première « fausse » rencontre alors qu'il la connaissait déjà, qu'il avait vu qu'elle n'était pas Katherine tout de suite et à ses mots qu'elle avait échangé avec lui avant sa mort… Elena s'était imaginé la peine qu'il avait dû ressentir quand elle lui avait dit que les choses auraient été différentes s'ils s'étaient connus en premier. Elle l'avait doublement blessé ce soir-là et s'en voulait encore plus mais elle ne pouvait pas revenir sur ce qu'elle avait fait et à cet instant précis, sa vie amoureuse n'était rien contrairement au combat perpétuel avec son côté vampirique.

La jeune femme se mit à arpenter les rues et s'éloigna quand elle sentait une odeur « alléchante », ses mains serrant fort ses avant-bras comme pour se protéger d'un froid qu'elle ne ressentait plus. Elle erra jusqu'à une ruelle où elle se trouva face à un mur de pierre. Elena le fixa longuement avant de sauter par-dessus celui-ci. Elle porta alors son regard sur l'horizon face à elle. Au loin, elle pouvait voir son quartier mais elle était incapable d'entendre ce qu'ils pouvaient raconter et elle hésitait à revenir sur ses pas pour savoir si Matt allait bien.

-Mais je ne peux pas, Chuchota la vampire, peinée.

Elle sauta de l'autre côté et se réceptionna sans problème, encore un avantage à être un vampire.

-Alors la rumeur disait vraie !

Elena fit volte-face et écarquilla les yeux en découvrant la personne qui sortait de l'ombre. Une personne qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps…

-Elena Gilbert a rejoint le monde de la nuit, Termina la personne en s'avançant près de la jeune vampire.


	3. Rencontre inattendue

_**Chapitre 3 : Rencontre inattendue**_

Katherine regarda sa semblable avec un petit sourire en coin, alors qu'elle marchait à sa rencontre, ses talons claquant sur le sol de la rue déserte. Elle examina Elena longuement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de tourner sa tête de droite à gauche, ses cheveux bouclés balayant l'air. Brusquement elle s'esclaffa, portant un doigt à sa bouche qu'elle mordilla amusée. Elena fronça les sourcils et en un clin d'œil, elle plaqua la brune contre la porte la plus proche.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

L'ainée ne répondit pas mais renversa la situation et Elena se retrouva à son tour contre la porte, luttant en vain contre Katherine.

-Je suis plus vieille que toi, petite Elena, il te faudra du temps avant de pouvoir dépasser un « ancien », Assura t-elle avant de se dégager pour laisser un espace à la jeune vampire. Je riais seulement en pensant à l'enfer que Damon et Stefan vont vivre. A croire que m'avoir rencontré les a maudits pour l'éternité à se battre pour la même fille.

Elena ne répondit rien et fixa l'horizon. Non Damon et Stefan ne se battraient plus pour elle, elle avait fait un choix…. Mais elle avait la vie éternelle maintenant. Est-ce que à l'instar de Katherine, elle pourrait le tenir ?

La brune aux cheveux ondulés remarqua le changement d'Elena mais ne dit rien et attendit qu'elle la regarde à nouveau.

-Pourquoi es-tu de retour Katherine ? Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas tant que Klaus serait ici.

-Il est mort à ce qu'il parait donc j'ai décidé de venir vérifier par moi-même ta mort et la sienne, Expliqua t-elle, en s'asseyant sur une caisse surélevée.

-Comment pouvais-tu savoir que…

-Disons simplement que je n'ai jamais été loin de Mystic Falls Elena. J'ai des attaches ici.

-Stefan, Murmura t-elle tout bas.

-Entre autre oui, mais pas seulement.

Elena voulu l'interroger d'avantage mais des voix se firent entendre et elle sentit son regard s'ombrageait, l'odeur envahissant à nouveau ses sens…

-Elena ?

La jeune vampire ne l'entendait plus. Seul les pas venant dans leur direction avaient son attention à ce moment précis. D'un geste brusque, elle courut vers la personne et se trouva face à un couple, la fille poussa un cri en découvrant le visage horriblement déformé et voulu s'échapper mais Katherine arriva pour la maintenir et l'hypnotisa. Quand la seconde vampire releva les yeux, elle vit Elena entrain de boire le sang de l'homme, incapable de se stopper, alors contre toute attente, elle les sépara. Le garçon tomba au sol inconscient tandis que sa compagne se trouvait toujours debout le regard dans le vide. Elena bondit sur Katherine mais elle la repoussa sans problème.

-Tu veux vraiment tuer la moitié de la ville en une soirée petite ?

A ces mots, Elena reprit contenance et son visage changea brutalement, pour laisser place à une grimace horrifiée. Elle se recula d'un pas chancelant contre le mur et porta une main à ses lèvres pour découvrir le liquide pourpre.

-Les premières nuits sont les pires mais on dirait que pour toi les choses sont différentes, Expliqua t-elle en l'étudiant du regard.

-Différente, Répéta Elena, en levant les yeux sur la vampire.

-Oui tu sembles incontrôlable. Je n'ai pas souvent vu cela à vrai dire.

-Stefan l'était, Chuchota t-elle, bouleversée. Je…Je n'ai jamais voulu devenir un vampire et j'ai peur de ce que je deviens.

Katherine vit la détresse dans les yeux de son sosie, elle soupira agacée mais en même temps, une part d'elle était touchée par la jeune fille.

-Le jour va bientôt se lever et je suppose que tu n'as pas attendue ta super copine black pour avoir un bijou.

Elena hocha positivement la tête alors Katherine s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Viens avec moi Elena. Même si l'idée de te voir te tuer me donnerait le champ libre avec mon cher Stefan, je ne suis pas un monstre, Avoua t-elle, un sourire amusé accroché aux lèvres.

La brunette leva la tête vers l'ancienne créature et acquiesça avant qu'elles ne disparaissent dans la nuit noire…


	4. Recherches

_**Chapitre 4 : Recherches….**_

-Elena est devenue quoi, S'exclama Bonnie, outragée.

-Un vampire oui.

-Comment as-tu pu Stefan et toi Matt, lui donnait ton sang !

Le blond s'approcha de son ami et posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour la calmer un peu.

-Tu aurais voulu la voir mourir Bonnie ? Notre Elena ? Soit honnête avec toi-même, Déclara t-il, en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

-Nous avons toujours tout fait pour la protéger, sachant qu'elle préférerait mourir plutôt que devenir une créature de la nuit et Toi Matt, toi son ami tu l'as changé pour toujours, Expliqua t-elle d'un ton lasse, tout en le fusillant du regard.

Il allait répondre quand Stefan s'approcha à son tour, sentant déjà la puissance que la sorcière dégageait envers eux. Le jeune Salvatore hésita mais continua sa marche et se positionna face à elle.

-Personne n'a voulu ce qui arrive. J'ai sauvé Matt car elle me le demandait mais ni elle, ni moi, ne savions pour le sang dans son organisme. Je pense qu'Elena a besoin de sa famille et ses amis maintenant plus que jamais et même si je ne peux pas changer ce qui est arrivé Bonnie, tu sais que je serais là pour elle.

La femme noire soupira avant de relâcher son énergie fixant à tour de rôle les deux hommes puis demanda avec inquiétude :

-Et comment le prend Jeremy ?

-Pas très bien. Il est parti dehors pour se calmer les nerfs. Il n'a pas vu ce qui s'est passé avant qu'Elena ne s'enfuit et il s'en veut beaucoup, Affirma le Quaterback, en baissant les yeux sur le sol.

Bonnie se mit à penser à son ancien petit ami et comprit sa détresse. Elle aussi regrettait de n'avoir pas pu être là pour son amie. Même si dans un sens, elle avait été là pour Tyler et Caroline.

-Elle aura besoin d'un bijou pour sortir dehors Bonnie. Tu peux faire cela, L'interrogea Stefan, gentiment. Mais avant nous devons la retrouver. Tu peux la chercher ?

-Je peux la chercher oui mais j'ai besoin de temps et de calme. Alors je vais aller prendre l'air un moment, Expliqua t-elle, d'une voix monotone.

Stefan accepta sa demande, il comprenait ce que pouvait ressentir Bonnie. Encore un proche qu'elle n'avait pas pu sauver. Après sa mère, elle avait perdue Elena, bien qu'elle soit toujours techniquement en vie.

Lorsque Stefan sortit de ses pensées, Bonnie était sortie dans le jardin et Matt rappelait à nouveau la mère de Caroline pour savoir si elle avait une piste. Le vampire se mit à penser à Elena, si douce, si innocente. Il n'avait jamais voulu cette vie pour elle mais il n'aurait jamais pu la laisser mourir. Il croyait l'avoir déjà perdu cette nuit-là et il avait eu l'impression qu'un pieu s'enfonçait dans son cœur. Que serait sa vie sans Elena à ses côtés ? Puis il repensa à sa décision de partir si elle choisissait Damon pourrait-il vraiment partir ? Hier encore, il aurait pu dire oui car il savait qu'Elena ne vivrait pas pour toujours alors que son frère oui mais aujourd'hui, Elena les avait rejoint dans cet univers éternel et il ne savait pas s'il aurait la force de rester loin d'elle à tout jamais. Il avait eu la sensation qu'Elena l'avait choisi mais depuis son retour comme vampire, il se demandait si les choses seraient vraiment ainsi… La porte s'ouvrit brusquement alors sur Damon. Stefan s'approcha de lui mais à sa surprise, il vit son frère seul.

-Tu ne l'as pas trouvé ?

-Le jour est levé, elle a dû se cacher. J'ai seulement repérer un meurtre dans le quartier mais rien de plus, Expliqua le brun, inquiet.

-Damon. Bonnie va nous aider. Tu as fait tout ton possible pour…

-Pour rattraper tes bêtises petit frère oui mais cela n'est pas suffisant et ne le sera jamais. Tu as préféré sauver ce gamin inutilement, S'écria t-il, en pointant Matt dans la cuisine. Et peu m'importe tes raisons, tu n'avais pas à le faire !

Stefan se tut car il ne voulait pas à nouveau se quereller avec Damon mais il ne supportait pas cette haine, ce fossé grandissant qui se formait entre eux deux.

-Où est la sorcière ?

-Dehors mais…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase car son frère aîné était déjà sorti. Stefan soupira et se dirigea vers le bar, il avait besoin d'un bon verre.

* * *

Bonnie expira un bon coup en quittant la maison, elle avait eu l'impression d'étouffer à l'intérieur. La jeune femme s'avança dans le jardin, ses yeux fixant l'horizon qui se levait mais un son attira son attention et elle tourna la tête pour trouver Jeremy. Bien que leur relation fût un peu compliquée, elle ressentit sa peine et c'est en pensant à Elena, qu'elle se décida à l'approcher.

Jeremy avait la tête entre ses mains, il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il avait échoué. Sa sœur était morte et l'apprendre avait été horrible mais sa peine était encore plus grandissante quand il avait découvert qu'elle était devenue un vampire et cela, à cause de Matt…

Il n'avait pas pu la protéger et il ne savait pas s'il pourrait un jour se le pardonner.

-Jeremy ?

Il releva la tête pour croiser le regard bouleversé de Bonnie. Il se redressa et lui adressa un faible sourire qu'elle lui rendit, tout aussi timidement.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qui se passe Bonnie, Avoua t-il les larmes aux yeux, se sentant incapable de masquer sa détresse à la fille qu'il aimait. Mes parents puis Vicky, Anna ensuite tante Jenna, Oncle John et Alaric. Je pensais être le seul à pouvoir protéger Elena, pour l'éloigner de ce monde, d'eux.

Elle acquiesça, comprenant parfaitement son ressenti sur les vampires. Trop présent dans leurs vies et encore plus depuis que deux de ses amis en étaient un…

-Mais j'ai échoué, j'ai lamentablement échoué ! Je n'ai pas de pouvoirs, je n'ai que ma force et ma volonté mais rien n'a empêché qu'elle meurt, absolument RIEN, Hurla t-il, avec colère. J'aurais dû l'emmener moi-même. Je serais mort et je ne verrais plus ce qui se serait passé. Je n'en voudrais pas à Matt, je ne m'en voudrais pas à moi-même…Je serais en paix, Acheva t-il, en tombant à genoux.

La jeune femme s'agenouilla et posa une main sur sa chevelure, caressant doucement ses mèches rebelles.

-J'ai un pouvoir Jeremy et je n'ai pas pu la sauver non plus. Si tu te détestes en ce moment, sache que mon sentiment est le même envers ma personne.

Il releva les yeux sur elle et porta une main à sa joue, tout en hochant négativement la tête.

-Non, tu as toujours fait ton possible pour…

-C'est pas bientôt fini vos jérémiades, ça ne la fera pas revenir, S'exclama Damon, agacé en s'approchant du couple.

Ils se relevèrent pour lui faire face mais Bonnie le dévisagea surtout avec rage.

-Garde ta colère pour plus tard et viens dedans pour faire ton tour de passe-passe, Déclara le brun, en empoignant son bras.

La noire le repoussa lourdement et il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ok, je te touche pas.

Il fit un geste de la main comme pour lui dégager la place et elle passa devant lui sans lui accorder un regard, suivi de près par Jeremy qui fusilla du regard Damon. Le vampire soupira et affirma d'un ton fatigué :

-Décidemment, Vous voulez tous ma mort ce soir.

Il les rejoint rapidement et Bonnie s'installa dans le salon pour faire son incantation.

* * *

Katherine tira les volets qui ensoleillés la pièce puis se tourna vers Elena, toujours accoudé à la porte et l'invita à entrer à l'intérieur.

-Tu sais que ce bon soleil va me manquer. Tu ne pouvais pas faire une fuite après avoir vu ta copine sorcière ?

Devant le silence de la brune, Katherine leva les yeux au ciel puis se dirigea vers le frigo et lança à Elena une poche de sang qu'elle réceptionna sans problème.

-Tu possèdes vraiment cet endroit ou…

-Disons que j'ai fait en sorte d'avoir un pied à terre quand je viens dans la ville mais non il n'est pas vraiment à moi, seulement le prioritaire obéit à mon ordre, Déclara la brunette, en se remplissant un verre d'alcool, un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres. Bois, au lieu de renifler ce sang.

La jeune vampire s'exécuta et but goulument, Katherine esquissa une grimace de dégout aux bruits de succion mais lui tourna le dos pour siroter sa boisson. Quand Elena eut terminé sa poche, elle ressentit un besoin immense de boire à nouveau. Avec sa vitesse surhumaine, elle fonça dans le frigo et vida plusieurs poches à la suite.

-Il faudra qu'on t'apprenne à boire plus proprement, Affirma Katherine en regardant le sol jonchait de poches vides.

Elena s'essuya les lèvres d'un air embarrassé et voulu se pencher mais sa semblable l'arrêta et l'obligea à la suivre sur le canapé. Katherine se remplit un nouveau verre puis en tendit un à Elena qui le prit dans ses mains mais n'osa pas le boire. Son ainée s'installa plus confortablement dans le sofa et la regarda à travers son verre. Elle était à son opposé, son verre entre les mains, le regard perdu dans le vide.

-Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas rester longtemps à te cacher.

-Je sais, Murmura Elena, les yeux fixés sur la boisson. Mais je ne me sens pas prête pour les revoir. Regarde ce que j'ai fait comme « carnage », Dit-il, en désignant du regard le sol de la cuisine.

-Ta soif va se calmer. Regarde déjà, tu n'as pas vidé tout mon réfrigérateur et tu n'en n'avais pas envie, je me trompe ?

-Non.

Katherine sourit satisfaite et termina son verre avant de le poser sur la table basse, portant toute son attention à la jeune vampire.

* * *

Damon fit un bond près de Bonnie et s'exclama fureur :

-Comment ça tu ne la localise pas ?

-C'est brouillé, je n'y peux rien.

-Eh bien, prends une lingette et NETTOIES, Ordonna t-il furieux.

-Damon, ça suffit !

Il se retourna sur son frère et s'éloigna de la sorcière pour s'approcher de Stefan.

-On n'en serait pas là si Monsieur Stefan n'avait pas sauvé un blond au sourire idiot !

-Tu vas nous la ressortir combien de fois celle-là, Demanda Matt agacé.

Le vampire fonça sur le blond et le plaqua contre le mur mais il se retrouva rapidement à l'opposé de la pièce et jeta un regard colérique à Bonnie.

-Ou tu te calmes Damon, ou je m'occupe de ton cas, Assura la femme noire agacée.

Damon leva les bras en l'air comme signe de « paix » puis Bonnie se détourna de lui alors il fonça dans la cuisine se servir quelque chose de fort, ne prêtant pas attention à son frère ou aux deux jeunes hommes dans la pièce. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Jamais dans sa vie il n'avait été aussi inquiet. Si Bonnie ne la localisait pas, est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'elle s'était suicidée ? S'il s'avérait qu'elle avait fait cela et malgré sa longue existante, il ne pouvait imaginer son monde sans Elena Gilbert. La savoir avec Stefan était quelque chose, il avait accepté, non il s'était résigné et il aurait quitté la ville mais maintenant savoir qu'elle était un vampire mais encore plus vulnérable qu'avant, il ne souhaitait que la retrouver et l'aidait dans sa nouvelle existante. Oubliant sa douleur qu'elle ne l'ait pas choisi, oubliant sa rancœur avec la moitié de ses amis, tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'Elena apprenne à accepter sa nouvelle vie, sa vie dans ce monde éternel et vampirique.

Quand Damon revint au salon, Bonnie expliquait avec calme qu'Elena était toujours dans la ville mais que quelqu'un l'empêchait de la trouver.

 _-Klaus,_ Pensa t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle avait fait en sorte qu'il ne vienne pas ici et Matt lui avait appris que Caroline était partie le rejoindre mais qu'il n'avait rien dit pour le moment et elle l'en remerciait. Même si Caroline aurait pu les aider, elle était trop proche de Klaus pour le moment et l'hybride n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce qui s'était passé.

- _Pour protéger Elena,_ Se dit-elle à elle-même, avant de retenter une nouvelle percée dans le « mur ».

* * *

-Un sort de protection, Répéta Elena surprise.

-Un sorcier m'a aidé afin que je puisse masquer ma présence et donc ceux autour de moi le sont aussi donc tu peux te détendre pour le moment, Damon et Stefan ne vont pas débouler ici dans la minute.

La jeune fille afficha un petit sourire puis but finalement une gorgée de la boisson. Elle ne ressentit pas de plaisir, le goût lui avait brûlé la gorge contrairement à celui du sang.

-Alors Elena, que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?

La brune releva les yeux vers la créature et répondit avec sincérité :

-Je veux simplement disparaitre.

Katherine fronça les sourcils puis un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et elle affirma :

-Je pense que j'ai la solution à ton problème.

* * *

La nuit était à nouveau tombée sur la ville. Jeremy et Matt étaient partis arpenter la ville avec l'aide du Sheriff et Bonnie essayait encore et toujours à briser la barrière. Damon était plus que frustré mais il ne s'énervait pas d'avantage contre elle car à plusieurs reprises, elle lui avait « donné une leçon ».

-Je ne vais pas attendre que Mademoiselle la puissante sorcière fasse « un trou dans sa carte », je vais la chercher moi-même, Assura le brun à son petit frère.

Stefan voulu rétorquer quelque chose mais il était déjà parti dans le couloir. Damon ouvrit la porte et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

-Bonsoir Damon.

-Elena, Murmura t-il, estomaqué.


	5. Nouveau commencement

_**Chapitre 5 : Nouveau commencement**_

Avant qu'il puisse se contenir, Damon la serra dans ses bras. Elena fut surprise mais se laissa aller à son étreinte. Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi puis le vampire se dégagea et croisa le regard intimidé de la jeune vampire. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand la voix de Stefan se fit entendre.

Le visage de la vampire s'éclaira et elle se précipita dans ses bras, lui murmurant des excuses pour son comportement. Stefan l'étreignit d'avantage et la rassura en quelques mots puis ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre sans jamais se quitter des yeux. Le cœur de Damon se serra à leur « réunion ». Il en avait assisté à certaines par le passé mais son cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de se comprimer dans sa poitrine devant la tendresse que ces deux-là ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Puis il repensa à leur dernière conversation, elle l'avait choisi après tout, il devait se faire une raison.

-Elena !

La vampire cligna des yeux un bref moment en voyant arriver Bonnie puis se reprit et la serra contre elle. Damon haussa un sourcil surprit puis composa le numéro de Jeremy. En peu de temps, les deux garçons arrivèrent dans la maison. Le petit frère se jeta dans les bras de sa sœur qui l'accueilli avec une certaine retenue et elle eut le même comportement avec Matt, ce qui ne manqua pas d'être remarqué par le frère Salvatore.

Bonnie pratiqua un sort et remit une bague à Elena qui la plaça à son doigt puis la sorcière et Matt laissèrent leur amie. Jeremy voulu discuter avec elle mais elle expliqua qu'elle était fatiguée des évènements et voulait dormir un peu. Il acquiesça à regret puis Elena regarda à tour de rôle les deux frères et leur souhaita « bonne nuit ». Ils avaient décidé d'un comme un accord de rester chez les Gilbert le temps qu'Elena puisse se familiariser à son nouveau statut. Stefan était occupé dans la cuisine alors Damon monta à l'étage.

Il ne frappa pas et pénétra simplement à l'intérieur. Elena se tourna vers lui et lui sourit avec embarras.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose Damon ?

Le vampire ne répondit pas et ferma la porte derrière lui puis reporta son attention sur la jeune vampire. D'un mouvement rapide, il s'empara de ses lèvres, elle répondit aussitôt à son baiser et se sentit plaquer contre l'armoire. Damon descendit dans son cou, parsemant sa peau de multiples baisers et elle poussa un soupir de contentement.

-Au moins cette fois Caroline ne nous interrompra pas, Tu te rappelles dans ce motel hein, Chuchota t-il contre sa peau.

La vampire répondit par un petit « oui » et là brusquement, Damon lui attrapa la gorge et la plaqua plus violement contre le bois.

-Mauvaise Réponse Katherine !

-Damon voyons, je ne comprends pas ce que…

-Arrête ton petit jeu, tu ne me rouleras pas une autre fois, Assura le vampire, en resserrant sa prise sur son cou.

-Ok, Dit-elle, en soupirant.

Il relâcha sa gorge et foudroya du regard Katherine.

-Avant de vouloir jouer Elena, apprend un peu plus sur son passé et avant que je ne m'énerve d'avantage, dis-moi où elle est, Cracha-t-il à sa figure, avec rage.

Katherine releva les yeux sur ceux du brun, plongeant intensément son regard dans le sien. Damon l'avait toujours fasciné avec ce regard, elle aimait vraiment Stefan mais Damon l'avait séduite en un regard, un regard pénétrant et envoutant alors que pourtant, il n'était encore qu'un humain. Son pouvoir d'attraction à ce stade était encore plus impressionnant qu'en 1864.

-Alors j'attends Katherine, Susurra t-il à son oreille.

La femme soupira d'agacement, repoussa Damon et s'installa sur le lit les jambes croisées.

-Elle m'a demandé de la remplacer.

Le vampire écarquilla les yeux de surprise puis demanda avec certitude :

-Elle t'a demandé ou TU lui as proposé ?

-Tu me connais si bien Damon, Assura Katherine, avec un petit sourire en coin. Elle a besoin de temps avant de revenir ici et disons que l'opportunité d'être près de Stefan ne m'a pas déplu, tu peux l'imaginer.

-Je n'imagine pas, j'ai bien vu mais ton manège ne tiendra pas si tu t'éloignes de son petit frère ou ses amis.

-Je sais oui, mais ils ne m'intéressent pas et Stefan est ma préoccupation. Je ferais des efforts mais je suis un nouveau vampire après tout, être proches d'humains pourraient être « dangereux », Affirma t-elle, en prenant un ton théâtral sur le dernier mot.

-Et combien de temps ?

Katherine reporta son attention sur Damon et avoua sincèrement :

-Je ne sais pas.

-Où est-elle, Redemanda-t-il, plus calmement que la première fois.

La vampire plongea son regard dans le sien et pu voir une profonde détresse….

* * *

Elena fixa la ville dans la nuit noire et soupira avant de se saisir de sa valise. Une main se posa sur la sienne et elle releva les yeux surprise. Son étonnement fut d'autant plus grand, quand elle découvrit la personne qui se tenait à ses côtés.

-Damon, Murmura t-elle, d'une petite voix.

Il l'étudia du regard longuement, elle se perdit dans ses yeux bleus, se sentant apaisé mais aussi son esprit vagabondant sur ses souvenirs… Il afficha un petit sourire et posa une main avec délicatesse contre sa joue.

-Comment pouvais-tu croire que je me ferais berner par elle, Demanda t-il, sans la quitter des yeux.

-Pour toi je ne savais pas trop mais pour Stefan…

-Tu sais qu'elle l'aime et tu la laisses prendre ta place auprès de celui que tu…tu as choisi, Termina t-il, la gorge serrée.

Elena sentit ses yeux se remplird'eau mais elle se retint et posa sa main sur celle du vampire.

-Je suis désolée.

Damon la fixa avec incompréhension alors elle ajouta avec émotion :

-Pour ce que j'ai dit dans la voiture.

-Tu as fait ton choix et je le respecterais El…

-Je ne parlais pas de ça, mais de notre rencontre. Je me rappelle Damon, Déclara t-elle, en plongeant son regard intensément dans le sien. Je me rappelle cette rencontre et ta déclaration. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi ne pas…

-Est-ce que ça aurait changé quelque chose Elena. Est-ce que ça changerait quelque chose maintenant ?

La jeune vampire se mordit la lèvre puis baissa les yeux sur le sol. Damon sentit à nouveau son cœur se briser alors il retira sa main de sa joue et recula de quelques pas.

-Peut-être, Murmura t-elle, dans un souffle.

Elena leva à nouveau les yeux sur lui et affirma d'une voix sincère :

-Peut-être que tout aurait été différent Damon. Tu voulais que je trouve ce que je recherche, un amour qui me consume, de la passion, de l'aventure et du danger. Depuis que Stefan et toi vous êtes entrés dans ma vie, j'ai ressentie tout cela.

-Pour Stefan.

-Pas seulement.

Il haussa un sourcil et fit un nouveau pas vers elle mais elle mit ses mains en avant pour le stopper alors il arrêta de bouger. Son regard l'interrogea et il la laissa continuer sur sa lancée :

-Ça serait me mentir que de dire que Stefan m'a apporté tout ce que tu voulais que j'obtienne. Tu es quelqu'un de bon Damon et tu vaux autant que ton frère. Quand j'ai eu ses flashs de…

Une larme coula le long de sa joue et il se retint de venir l'effacer avec sa main.

-Je tiens à toi et bien plus que je ne l'imagine et cette nouvelle situation ça remet beaucoup en question ce que je pensais, ce que je souhaitais. Ma vie est bouleversée, je n'aurais jamais d'enfants, ne me marierais jamais, ne vieillirais pas…J'ai besoin de me retrouver moi-même avant de penser à ce que je veux vraiment. J'arrive à contenir mon besoin de sang mais j'ai besoin de temps loin de vous tous. Elena est morte hier soir. La Elena humaine, celle qui avait ses repères, ses amis, sa famille. La nouvelle Elena que je suis….Je dois apprendre à la connaitre, à l'apprivoiser. Katherine m'a proposé de devenir MOI, j'ai accepté et oui je sais qu'elle veut Stefan mais en ce moment, je ne veux rien de tout cela, j'aime Stefan et je l'aimerais toujours mais il n'est pas ce que je recherche à ce jour, plus maintenant.

Damon ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais elle le stoppa d'un geste du doigt à nouveau.

-La Elena du passé aurait voulu cet avenir mais la nouvelle ne sait pas Damon. Je ne peux rien te promettre mais sache que tu es dans mon cœur aussi, Avoua la vampire, en faisant un pas vers lui.

Le brun afficha un petit sourire puis contre toute attente, elle se jeta dans ses bras et il la serra fort contre lui. Elle s'écarta un peu et croisa le regard tendre de Damon.

-Donc la petite Elena part à l'aventure.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire à sa remarque puis Damon reprit plus sérieusement :

-Je prendrais soin de ton petit frère et je veillerais à ce que Katherine ne fasse pas trop de « bêtises ».

-Merci.

Il remarqua une larme sur sa joue et posa son pouce dessus pour l'effacer.

-Tu vas me manquer Elena mais je respecte ta décision et la comprend.

La jeune femme lui sourit sincèrement et plongea son regard dans le sien. Le moment dura une éternité puis ils entendirent l'annonce concernant le départ du bus. Elena sentit son cœur se serrait, il était temps pour elle de partir. La jeune vampire franchit un pas supplémentaire et ses lèvres rencontrèrent celle de Damon. Elle sentit presque aussitôt ses bras l'enserrer et elle le laissa faire, profitant de cet instant. Ces lèvres sur les siennes, elle aurait voulu se perdre dans sa chaleur et oubliait tout mais elle savait que rien n'était simple et même si elle « mourait » de l'intérieur à l'idée de quitter la ville, cela était nécessaire pour elle, pour lui, pour Stefan et pour ses amis. A regrets, elle se recula et croisa le regard intense de Damon avant qu'il ne baisse les yeux et porte une main au pendentif accroché à son cou, celui que Katherine lui avait laissé pour la protéger du soleil. Elena posa sa main sur la joue de brun et il releva les yeux sur elle, la brune souriait tristement.

-Au revoir Damon, Murmura t-elle, la gorge serrée.

Il ne répondit rien et s'efforça de sourire puis elle s'éloigna avec chagrin. Elena monta dans le bus sans un regard en arrière, son visage ruisselait de larmes. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle pleurait autant à ce moment précis. Pour Damon ? Pour elle-même ? Pour ce départ ?

Le moteur vrombit et elle ferma les yeux, affichant un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle reviendrait, elle le savait. C'était sa maison ici, ses amis y étaient et celui à qui elle avait donné son cœur aussi, elle le savait depuis la minute de sa transformation. Elena savait à qui son cœur appartenait mais elle avait besoin de découvrir cette nouvelle personne en elle. Ce n'était plus une question de chercher à survivre à Klaus, à avoir peur de choisir entre Stefan et Damon. Non, elle était libre. Libre de vivre, libre d'aimer, libre de se laisser consumer…

-Au revoir Elena, Chuchota Damon, en regardant le véhicule disparaitre dans la nuit noire.

Il savait qu'elle reviendrait un jour et il l'attendrait. Peu importe qu'elle l'aime en retour ou non, il avait donné son cœur à la Elena humaine et il n'était pas mort avec elle, bien au contraire.

Fin

5


End file.
